


glacier melt (running through my head)

by GodOfGlitter



Series: Lamen Drabble [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Icy Boss! Laurent, Loving Marriage, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, it's cute that's it read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: Damen calls Laurent during a meeting to profess his love for him. Laurent goes from Icy Boss to Melted Husband in 0.5 seconds flat.





	glacier melt (running through my head)

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this on Tumblr ( https://www.tumblr.com/blog/godofglitter ) too. Also, I'm taking requests for Lamen fics, if you have any- hit me up! 
> 
> Leave a Kudos. And a comment. As always.
> 
> -love,  
> N
> 
> PS- this is so totally based on true events (shout out to my bae Neeks)

“-And so, if we just give our contract to Vask United, we can double our revenue and open up more fronts for trading. Additionally-“

_Bzz bzz. Bzz bzz. Bzz bzz._

Laurent frowned, deciding not to interrupt the clearly eager new employee in his quest to prove himself. Surreptitiously, he ducked his head to check his phone, trying very hard to not bang his head on the table (or smile) when he saw the caller. He was the Icy Boss of Vere International. He had a reputation to uphold.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the speaker, making a note in his planner to call Damen after the meeting. Not that he would forget, eager as he always was to talk to him. Besides, he’d been kind of busy lately, and that made him feel-

  _Bzz bzz. Bzz bzz. Bzz bzz._

He didn’t have to check to know who it was, this time. Only one person was insolent enough to call him repeatedly- everyone else was too scared of him. He felt irritation- and fondness, because this was Damen so how could he _not_ be fond- swell up inside him, and he let some of it show on his face as he signaled for the still rambling employee to stop.

“What is it?” he hissed into the phone, turning his head so the people assembled in the room wouldn’t be able to see his face.

“I love you.” came his voice, sure and rugged and warm, settling over Laurent like a blanket he couldn’t shrug off.

“What did you do.” He made himself say, repressing the fond smile that tried to creep onto his face anyway.

“Why do you think I did something? Can I not just call my husband to tell him I love him? I guess they’re right, romance really is dead-“

“Damen.”

“I’m not kidding! I woke up a little late, and I was wearing my tie and I remembered how you always tie it for me when we go to those stupid parties that you drag me to-“

“Damen.”

“-Right! Anyway, I was tying my tie and I thought of you and I was just hit with this-this _wall_ of love, you know, so I just had to call you up-“

“Damen!”

“-and say that I love you.”

Silence, on both ends, permeated only by the sounds of harsh breaths. Slowly, uncontrollably, a blush made its way onto Laurent’s cheeks, as he lost the ever-present battle of maintaining his icy exterior.

“I really have to go,” He said, feeling helplessly smitten and warm down to his bones- “But I love you too.” He continued, before forcing himself to disconnect the call.

Taking a deep breath, he turned towards the room, only to find all his workers looking at him with identical shell shocked expressions on their faces.

“What are you looking at?” he snapped, making his fond smile vanish into a thin scowl by the force of will alone.

And, well, if the blooming redness in his cheeks didn’t leave for the rest of the meeting- then no one had to know about it.


End file.
